Axel and Zexion Make Up
by RenosEMR
Summary: Okay set after the games, somehow they survived, Xem brought them back? I dunno anyway this is a drabble for them. It's humour and naughty stuff... Don't read if you hate yaoi


"God damned, Hades ridden…" The expletives ran on and on throughout Oblivion and even Marluxia cocked his head at one point. It just wasn't like Zexion to get so uptight about things… well actually that was a lie. For someone without a heart he had some pretty heartfelt insults to throw around.

"Problem?" Axel leant in and looked at him with a smirk.

"What do you think?" Zexion turned around and glared at him. "And don't give me that caring shit either. You were the reason I died the last time."

"Well okay." Axel moved away slightly. "We all had our own agenda's Zexion it's just unfortunate that ours crossed that's all."

"Fuck that." Zexion put his hand out again to try and draw the heartless nesting on the top shelves down. "It keeps managing to evade my attacks and it's already disrupted my books enough."

"Let me." Axel threw the wheel at it and brought the thing to a swift end. "Zexion we have to learn to work together so let's jut try it huh?"

"I have no fucking choice. Until Xemnas finds a more peaceful solution to searching for our hearts now do I?" He spat.

Axel looked at him and sighed. Why Zexion had to be so aggressive even now surprised him. Axel was fiery but Zexion, the illusionist, could really take things to the empty space of a heart so quickly. He cocked his head and smirked.

"Emo." He grinned as Zexion's mouth dropped open. "You are! You're an Emo! Moody, oh woe is me, cut your wrists? I bet you get a fucking boner over it. Emo…"

"I…" Zexion looked at him amazed. "Emo?"

"Yes Emo." He laughed and then ran off down the corridor with Zexion chasing him. "Help! The Emo kid is gonna kill me! He's gonna write poetry at me..."

Saix heard the MEEEeeeeeee as Axel ran past the room he was working in and watched as a blurry purple haired organisation member came dashing after him. Saix laughed as seconds later he heard a distinct thud of something hitting the wall at the end following a skidding along of their boots on the white marble floor.

Axel was thrown backwards on the floor, wheels rolling down either side of the T-Junction and hair a flopping mess on the floor and in his face. Zexion slowed down in time not to fall over him and looked down. He put one boot on his chest.

"And now we start negotiations." Zexion looked down, his image shifting into a manic butcher-torturer type, chainsaw in hand. "Which bit first?"

It prompted more laughter from the redhead as he looked at him. He actually looked the part but Zexion's slight curl of his lips gave away he wasn't as serious as he looked. Axel took his boot and tried to lift it off but Zexion refused to move and instead opened up a black warping gate and took them out to the top of the castle.

"Axel…" Zexion let him up and leant over the side of the castle. "What will we do now? Does the violence end?"

"See this is why I call you a fucking Emo." Axel tugged his hair. "Just go with the flow."

"Sorry." Zexion smiled and turned to him. "For a fire based creature you can be pretty chilled out."

"Sexy Zexy it don't pay to be all stressed out, lesson for you, life lasts longer if you don't stress till you pop. Got it memorised?"

Zexion looked at him, sexy? Whatever, they fought like cat and dog around the place and Axel had killed him! He looked at the redhead he was so damned unpredictable and always had his own agenda. It didn't seem to matter what anyone else needed, Zexion rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I said fucking move on already." Axel leant next to him. "Shit happened. Look I am sorry for arranging your death and yeah… well you know at least you didn't just commit suicide." He offered up cheerfully.

"You are an idiot you know that?" Zexion's shoulders dropped and he laughed finally.

Axel smiled at him and got ready to head back down into the main castle. So okay he was just annoying for the most part but he needed to work here and they needed to get their hearts back. Zexion caught his hand before he opened the door and Axel turned around to look at him and was about to ask him what was wrong when the two sets of eyes met.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they both watched each other and then Axel leant to him and stopped the silence by kissing him causing Zexion to gasp. Had Axel gone mad? Zexion was about to ask but the idea faded away as they kissed. Axel's tongue was soft and his mouth inviting. The bickering dissipated and the blame forgotten as the two Organisation members moved closer together and arms from either side went to the partners back.

Zexion's breath deepened as they kissed: Gods how did he manage to turn from enemy to newly found object of lust so fast? Axel moaned softly when they pressed together and his arousal began to stir. What the hell was he thinking kissing the illusionist? He pushed the thought back as he felt Zexion's hand move over his ass tentatively.

"This is stupid." Zexion muttered suddenly looking into Axel's green eyes. "Let's go inside." He smirked and they warped into his room.

Axel was almost thrown down on the bed as Zexion slid against him and ran his hand over his long black coat. If they had to be friends they might as well enjoy the perks that could come with it and Zexion wasn't going to let the redhead take charge with this. Axel moaned with the unexpected dominance of the Nobody.

Zexion smirked as he watched Axel's reaction to his administrations already and stripped the redhead of his boots and slid his own on the floor as he practically climbed up. Axel was glad his coat was already covering his arousal but he was also impatient with the idea of being able to get his hardening cock out of his trousers. Zexion moving pressed material against his organ and he couldn't help but moan out loud.

"I had no idea you liked me that way." Zexion smirked; his body shifting into the vision of Roxas, slowly through to Saix, Xemnas and finally settling back as the original purple haired Nobody. "I thought perhaps you just wanted to kill me again."

"I…" Axel moaned and took his hand. "Stop changing your appearance." He kissed his wrist pulling him closer his other hand unzipping the long back coat. "I told you we had our agenda's; things change. Now shut up and fuck me."

Zexion leant over him and kissed him deeply, tongues rolling against one another, his lips bruising against Axel's and his hands deep into the heavy coat. Axel's hands were inside Zexion's and working on taking his coat and shirt off. He was horny, this hadn't been what he had planned but it was a damned good outcome.

Axel let out a moan when Zexion's body softly moving around brushed over the growing erection and sent a ripple down into his balls. Zexion found that he liked that noise. It was sensual and it was because of him. They got undressed rapidly. Clothes ended up discarded around the entire area as they fought to get naked as fast as possible.

Axel looked over his partners' naked body impressed with what the coat had hidden beneath it, his hand softly reached out to stroke over the hardened shaft of the purple haired Zexion and smiled. Zexion looked at him bemused.

"Oh collars and cuff that's all." Axel laughed.

"Child." Zexion snorted and gripped Axel's cock in his hand beginning to pump at it slowly.

Axel didn't care what he was called now he was naked and they were both exploring each others bodies. Axel's hand continued to run his hands along him and watch as the semi-erect organ kicked into further life in his hands. The swelling and growing muscle was turning him on and his own hardness twitched in Zexion's hand in response.

Zexion smirked and slid up his thighs, abandoning his grip on Axel's cock in favour of leaning up to the bookshelf and searching for the hidden lube and a fleshlight he had. Axel looked up at him, Zexion clearly wasn't as shy about himself as Axel had first imagined.

Zexion's hand went back to Axel's erection and stroked up and down it, finding it was fully erect he wasted no time in sliding the toy over it. Axel let out a surprised gasp at the new feeling; he'd never had one of those around his cock before. It felt strange but damned good at the same time.

Zexion ran the toy up and down Axel's flesh watching as his guts and balls twitched when it hit a good spot. Zexion's cock was getting harder in response; Axel watched him playing with his body and closed his eyes relaxing against the Nobody who had suddenly decided to take charge of them both. He let out another moan when Zexion's free hand trailed around his balls and he nudged the redhead to open his legs.

Axel complied but shifting and letting Zexion's hand run down under his legs and press to his ass. The redhead's hand went to Zexion's now throbbing erection, sticky with pre-cum it was obvious he was turned on and desperately thinking of release. Axel shifted as the toy ran over his cock again, pressing against him and filling his stomach with a desire to just turn the purple haired Nobody over and ram straight into him.

"Ah now Axel… that look of control is wasted on me." Zexion leant over to his face and looked into the green eyes. "I'm going to take you and you're going to like it."

"Then do it." He panted his hand working over Zexion faster as Zexion pulled the fleshlight from Axel's length and pulled away from his administrations on his own groin.

Zexion slithered back down, lube in his hand and smeared it over his fingers. Zexion's finger slid into the redhead's tight hole, finger pushing against the muscled ring. Axel bucked against his hand and groaned when Zexion's mouth slid over his naval and dipped into it. He had a very willing toy in the fiery Nobody and was intent on enjoying it all.

"Oh gods… Zex." Axel moaned, his body coming to life even further. He felt Zexion's second digit inside him and writhed around his hand. "More!"

"Be patient." Zexion half-chuckled and kissed along Axel's cock his tongue lapping along the main vein and over his skin until he took him into his mouth and heard Axel's sharp intake of breath.

Axel was trying to be patient… really fucking trying but there was a hot mouth around his already painfully hard erection and his ass was being invaded by gentle probing fingers. What the hell more could be done before he exploded? The answer didn't come soon either as Zexion kept sucking up and down enough to keep him in that overly aroused state but not allowing him climax.

Zexion's mouth finally pulled away and the cool air hit Axel's rock solid erection. Axel's hand went to Zexion's erection as he got up on his elbow and started to pump at him. His green eyes were filled with lust, watching as more of the clear pre-cum slid out of Zexion's offering and he shifted again around the invading fingers.

"Fuck me…" Axel drawled. "Before this turns into another fight."

"You are so impatient." Zexion smirked and pulled his fingers from the warmth of Axel's tunnel.

Axel groaned with the loss, okay so he liked being teased and he loved fucking. Pulling Zexion's face closer to his he kissed him again and fumbled around to find the lube. The cool gel was run through his fingers and over Zexion's ample length. Every little twitch of his partner's muscle sent a ripple of lust and anticipation through him.

Slick with the cool liquid Zexion inched towards Axel's opening, the redheads legs spread for him and his breath rasping. Axel's hands gripped the sheet as Zexion pushed into him and a stingy mix of pleasure and pain came as his walls were stretched that little bit further and Zexion nested snug inside him.

"Oh yeah…" Axel murmured his legs clamping around Zexion's and kissed him passionately.

Zexion began to pump in and out of the redheads' tight hole, the lube coated around his ass more and Axel pulled him closer. Zexion began to pound harder into him once they had the right rhythm and Zexion moaned softly against his ear, hands supporting him over Axel's shoulders.

Axel's mouth trailed along his chest kissing at Zexion's nipples as he pressed up against him and his cock was pushed against their bodies. Zexion's body was covered in a light sheen of sweat as they moved with one another, Axel's hand went to move the purple hair from his face as they moved and he kissed his lips again, his fingers curling into the locks and willing him to let loose on him.

Zexion didn't need any further encouragement as his hips crashed against the others, lips bruising as they kissed. Zexion's movements turned harder and more forceful prompting a yell from the redhead when he slid against his prostate causing him to jerk and tighten around his partners already snugly buried erection.

"So!" Zexion shakily and ran his hand over Axel's already drenched erection. "Gonna…"

Axel groaned, the few short tugs doing wonders to him, the hand in Zexion's hair moved down and over Zexion's sweating back and he shifted up again him bucking his hips and trying to force Zexion to spend. Axel's hand ran down Zexion's ass and delivered a short and curt slap to it. Zexion's eyes widened slightly as his balls crushed against the redhead, cock driving deep into him and with a yell and tug on Axel's organ he spent hard into him.

Axel yelled when Zexion let go into him. Zexion yelled his partners' name, sweating he rode out his climax and groaned when Axel's tunnels closed around him and hot seed was splashed across both men. Zexion slid off him and fell back against the bed a dishevelled mess.

"Okay… so…" Axel finally sat up. "Does this mean we stop arguing now?" He panted.

"Fuck no…" Zexion looked at him. "That's how you get to the make up sex."


End file.
